


Cobalt's Epilogue

by LoverIan



Series: Crew 1 Epilogues [1]
Category: Fortuna - Fandom
Genre: Clockwork - Freeform, Cobalt Ootkins - Freeform, Cockwork, Crew 1, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Fortuna - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Playthrough 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverIan/pseuds/LoverIan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobalt had signed up on a crew "heading to Fortuna". These crews normally quit along the way, and often paid well. Her disability had kept her from getting even the lowest paying jobs, and so she had lied on her application. To a professional liar. Kelda Zelshy, a woman who would later be known around the Universe as The Obsidian Dragon. This crew Cobalt signed up for made it to Fortuna. Similar to others she died on the way. Unlike others she got better, and again like others she got worse.<br/>This is her Epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobalt's Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155780) by Cookie. 
  * Inspired by [Fortuna](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/155780) by Cookie. 



"You know it's weird. Aftiks normally live to 40, and while some of us live to 50, I'm nearly 65. I've lived twice as long as most of my kind, and I still feel like a child. When I can sleep, I still have the same dreams. I still miss my Dad, but now I miss my Mom, and Maroon, and fuck I even miss Azure.

We're not meant to live this long, and while it's kind of nice, everyone I knew from my home planet, they've more or less lived out their lives. Mine ended when it was just beginning, and while I got better I still feel cheated.

Right now I'm writing down everything I can remember since the day I died. I'm going to do something important soon, and I want to at least have it all recorded.

 

My name is Cobalt Ootkins, and this is my Epilogue."

 

With that Cobalt switched off the recorder. Clockwork had been kind enough to give her it when she asked for one, and Clockwork had done a lot for Cobalt. It was thanks to them she learned new ways to keep from integrating things, and even how to manage her psyche if she did integrate something. Most Clockworks weren't lucky enough to learn how to manage themselves, and even the ones who had...

They had trouble keeping themselves together.

 Cobalt was fine though, but a bit tired. Maybe she'd record the rest tomorrow.   


End file.
